In die-cutting machines presently in use, after the hollow punch is laid above the material to be cut, the mobile head is hand-positioned above said hollow punch, and the command is then given to lower the head for cutting. To facilitate the operator's task, in some die-cutting machines at present in use, the horizontal head movement is motorized, by push-button or similar means. Once again, however, head positioning above the hollow punch must be directly operator-controlled, as the operator intervenes and stops this head moving horizontally when it has reached the desired position. This operator then commands head lowering for cutting and then its lifting to carry out a successive operating cycle.
As can be seen, therefore, the die-cutting machines of known type require continuous operator attention, making this type of work particularly tiring. Also, head centering on the hollow punch is entrusted to the operator's experience and keen eye, which does not always lead to completely satisfactory results and, at any rate, involves the assistance of particularly expert operators.